Rapunzel and the Magic of the Lion
by Bailey24
Summary: Parody of Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus


**I don't own Tangled, Emperor's New Groove, Aladdin, Lion King II, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, Little Mermaid II, Little Mermaid, Peter Pan, Beauty and the Beast, Swan Princess, Rise of the Guardians, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Birth by Sleep, Peter Pan II, Lion King and Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus.**

**Note: Everything will be in Rapunzel's, Aurora's Jack's and Pitch's POVs unless I put it in normal mode.**

**Note2: Let's see how many chapters this one takes!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Aurora's POV:

I was walking to Rapunzel's room to give her my present to her for her birthday. "Rapunzel! Happy Birthday!" I said, knocking on her door. I didn't hear anything so I walked in and found her room completely empty. "Rapunzel?" I asked. "Rapunzel!" I panicked, dropping the gift and ran for the bell. I rang it.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV:

I was out skating and loving every minute of it. I did a few tricks and waved at a bird. I kept skating, unaware of a lion cub watching me. I was skating backwards until I felt something trip me from behind. I fell on my butt and slightly saw a lion cub hit the snow. I got up and skated over to where the lion cub was. She popped up seconds later, making me flinch a bit then I laughed. "You know, there are easier ways of introducing yourself. Here, let me help you." I said, picking her up. She was shivering a bit. "Oh, don't be scared." I told her. "Do you have a family?" I asked. She shook her head. "Well, now you do. My name's Rapunzel and I think I'll call you... Kiara." I said, holding her close and skated home. Once I got home, I took my ice skates off and tip-toed up the stairs. And I almost got away with it too but I heard my name being called.

"Rapunzel? Is that you?" Mother asked.

"Mother!" I said with a nervous soft chuckle.

"Oh, you're safe! Safe!" She said as I put Kiara down in a safe spot so my parents wouldn't see her then I went over to my mother. She hugged me and kissed my cheek quite a few times.

"What happened?" Father asked, going to Mother's side. "We've been looking everywhere for you!" He said.

"I'm fine, Father! Really!" I said.

"We were worried sick! How many times have we told you _Don't leave the castle!" _She asked.

"_Without our permission_!" They said at the same time.

"I was just skating." I said.

"Again?" Father asked.

"Why do you always worry so much? Nothing's going to happen to me." I told them. We heard a yelp and looked over to watch Kiara fall down the stairs. She landed on her stomach next to my feet. I smiled at her.

"A lion?" Mother asked.

"I made a friend. Isn't she adorable?" I asked.

"Oh, such a cute little face! But it could bite you! Or scratch your eyes out!" Mother panicked. Kiara sneezed a bit. "And the germs. Have you even thought all the germs it might have?" Mother asked.

"This is what comes from leaving the castle." Father said.

"What do you want me to do? Sit in my room all day?" I asked.

"Yes!" Mother and Father said at the same time.

"I'm not a baby anymore!" I said.

"We know, we know. It's just that..." Mother trailed off.

"I'm sorry. Your mother and I can't take this constant worrying. Our job is to keep you safe. And there's only one way to do that. No more ice skating." Father said.

"What? I love skating." I said.

"It's for your own good." Father said.

"Father! Mother, please!" I said. He held out his hand for the skates. I looked down at them then I put them in his hand. "It's not fair! You don't understand anything!" I said and turned around. I went up the stairs and cried a bit. I was at the top and I faced them. "You're ruining my life!" I said and ran to my room, crying. It was nighttime and I was in my room. "How can this do this to me? On my birthday. I never get to have any fun. Never. They worry about every little thing." I ranted. I didn't notice Kiara at the treasure chest until I heard a slam followed by a muffled yelp. I looked over and saw it closed. She opened it seconds later and was posing. She had a ring on one finger, a bracelet on her right wrist and a necklace around her neck. I laughed softly. "I see you're as upset about this as I am." I said, getting up. I went over to her. She had a crown in her hands. I rolled my eyes softly. "Come here, you." I said, picking her up. I heard music and went onto the balcony. I saw something from the distance. I scoffed softly. "Somebody's having fun on my birthday." I said and saw a couple skate to the distance place. I sighed. "Why not?" I asked myself. "Kiara, what do you say we go to a party?" I asked, going back inside. I put my skating dress on and twirled around in it. "Is it all right?" I asked her. She gasped then let out an oh as I looked at myself in the mirror. I picked her up and sneaked out of my room. I went down the steps and sneaked to the other side. I grabbed my skates and went down the other set of steps then went down the stairs and outside. I put my skates on when we got to the ice and I skated towards the party. I set Kiara down and looked around. Everyone stopped and looked at me then a little boy skated over to me.

"Your Highness." He said with a bow.

"Hello! What's your name?" I asked.

"Michael." He said.

"Well, Michael, would you skate with me?" I asked, holding my hand out to him. He took it and the two of us skated around. "Oh, please! Don't stop!" I said as I stopped for a second then skated again with Michael. The music played again. I kept skating with him then I skated away with a wave and did my skating tricks. I was unaware of the slight color change in the sky then I saw it and stopped skating when the music stopped. We all saw a man on an animal coming down. Kiara jumped into my arms and I held her. The man got off of the animal and looked at me.

"Hm. She is the most beautiful girl in the land." He said, raising his staff. "So, gorgeous, where have you been hiding?" He asked with a laugh as he walked around me after lighting the torches with blue fire.

"Who are you?" I asked, still holding Kiara.

"Come on, you're not serious." He said, facing me.

"Sorry to burst your bubble." I snapped.

"Beautiful and feisty. Love it. Allow me to introduce myself. Pitch. Your future husband." He said.

"Husband?" I asked.

"I'm offering you the once in a lifetime opportunity of becoming my bride." He said, circling around me then showed me the ring.

I scoffed as Kiara tried to hit the box. "Your bride?" I asked.

"No!" A voice said, causing me to look over and see it belonged to my father. He got out of the carriage. "Let her be." He told him.

"Well, well, what's it been? Sixteen? Seventeen years? How's royal life these days, Pops?" Pitch asked.

Father drew his sword out and pointed it at Pitch. "Leave us alone, Pitch." He said.

Mother got out of the carriage and walked to Father's side. "Please, please spare her!" Mother begged.

"Are you telling me what to do? Maybe you've forgotten what happened to your other daughter." Pitch said.

I looked at my parents. "Other daughter?" I asked them. They looked at me with sad eyes then looked back at Pitch.

"Go, Pitch! Now! You already have a wife!" Father said.

"I did. Three in fact. One more beautiful than the other. But so annoying. Time to move on." He said then looked at me. "And here's the lucky girl." He said, going towards me.

"I don't think so!" I said.

"Eh! Wrong! But you get one more answer." He said, turning everyone to stone.

"Grab on!" A voice called. We looked over and saw a lioness sliding over to us. I got on and the lioness took off in a run. Pitch called out to me, saying I have three days to answer his question or everyone will stay like that forever.

"I have to go back. I have to stop him." I said.

"You can't. Nobody can." The lioness said.

"Why not? Who is he?" I asked.

"Pitch. A wizard who takes what he wants when he wants." She said.

"There has to be a way." I said.

"Not while he was his wand. Pitch stole it from a powerful sorcerer and with it he's invincible." She said.

"Please! Turn around!" I begged.

"I can't let him hurt you." She said, looking at me.

"Who are you? Why did you save me?" I asked.

"I'm a friend." She said, looking away.

* * *

**Cast:**

**Rapunzel as Princess Annika**

**Yzma as Troll #1**

**Jasmine as Wife #3**

**Young Kiara as Shiver**

**Aurora as the Queen**

**Pocahontas as Rayla the Cloud Queen**

**Morgana as Troll #2**

**Ariel as Wife #1**

**Michael as Eric**

**Belle as Brietta**

**Gothel as Troll #3**

**Odette as Wife #2**

**Pitch as Wenlock**

**Jack Frost as Aiden**

**Rouke as Ferris**

**Eraqus as Aiden's father**

**John Smith as the King**

**Jafar's genie as Ollie the Giant**

**Young Rapunzel as Rose**

**Young Jane as Blush**

**Young Kairi as Lilac**

**Nala as Pegasus Brietta**


End file.
